1306
by kacangpolongman
Summary: Pertama Chanyeol, lalu Sehun. Baekhyun menyerah, mengurusi Ace jauh lebih baik daripada terus memikirkan sakitnya. "Dad? Jongin.. berubah?" [Yaoi ; KaiBaek ; HunBaek]


**[DISARANKAN PIPIS DULU SEBELUM BACA, KARENA INI AKAN MEMAKAN WAKTU YANG CUKUP LAMA /?]**

1306

**130602**

"Selamat pagi Baekhyun. Seperti biasa, kau datang pagi sekali."

Aku tersenyum dan balas menyapanya pagi itu. Aku meletakan ransel ku di tempatku duduk, bangku yang terdapat di pojokan kelas XI-2 ini adalah posisi yang paling kuidam-idamkan semenjak pertama menyicip bangku sekolah dasar. Aku menghampiri Chanyeol, teman sekolah menegahku yang juga satu kelas denganku di akademi tempatku sekarang belajar ini. Sebenarnya aku diam-diam menyukainya, tapi aku mana ada muka menyatakan perasaan abstrak ku ini pada orang se sempurna Park Chanyeol. Dia duduk terpisah satu meja di depanku bersama teman dekatku yang lainnya, Kim Jongdae.

"Chanyeol-ah, pinjam tugas fisika mu boleh?"

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku bermaksud meluluhkan hatinya agar memberi contek tugas miliknya dan seperti biasa namja dengan tinggi seratus delapan puluhan itu hanya menghela napas bosan dan memberikan buku latihan fisikanya padaku. Setelah mendapatkan yang aku inginkan, aku kembali ke tempat duduk ku. Aku menyalin semua yang dicatatnya dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit, kecepatan menulisku memang tidak bisa diragukan.

Aku mengembalikan bukunya dan mengamati laut yang biru cantik dari bangku ku. Ini lah alasan utamaku tak mau bertukar duduk dengan siapa pun. Karena kelasku ada di lantai tiga aku bisa dengan leluasa melihat laut dari ujung barat sampai ke timur sana.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku baru menyadari sesuatu."

Suara beratnya yang menyapa pendengaranku membuatku mau tak mau menengok juga. "Menyadari apa Chanyeol-ah?"

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta."

Aku membeku melihat tatapannya yang menusuk kearahku. Apa itu berarti dia jatuh cinta padaku? Oh aku harap begitu!

"Pa-pada siapa?"

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya yang terkena sinar matahari lalu tersenyum lembut kearahku, rasanya wajahku terbakar. Dan oh Tuhan, bisakah Chanyeol mengatakan kalau memang orang super-duper-beruntung itu aku, Byun Baekhyun?

"Temanku semenjak sekolah menengah dulu,"

Kulihat wajahnya tersipu, oh apa benar itu aku? Dia berada di sekolah menengah yang sama denganku, jadi pasti itu aku kan? Oh tolong jangan bertele-tele Chanyeol, katakan sekarang!

"Aku bodoh baru menyadarinya sekarang, tapi yang jelas dadaku selalu bergemuruh menyenangkan jika ada di dekatnya."

"Yah! Park Chanyeol, ppali! Jangan buat sahabatmu penasaran, eoh?"

Sahabat? Kekeke, sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi kekasih kan tuan Park?

Chanyeol terbatuk sebentar dan dengan wajahnya yang sedikit merona dia melanjutkan dengan tegas. "Aku suka Luhan-sunbaenim. Dia anggota klub jurnalis sama sepertiku dulu."

xxx

**130606**

"Chanyeol-ah, ayo ikut kami ke _game center_!"

"Ah maaf hari ini aku harus menemani pacarku ke toko buku!"

Aku mendengus kecewa mendengarnya, Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan sunbaenim—yang ternyata menyukai Chanyeol juga— sehari setelah Chanyeol mengutarakan unek-uneknya padaku, ia berubah hampir 180̊. Chanyeol tidak pernah lagi mentraktirku es krim strawberry, tidak pernah memberi contek pr nya lagi—karena Chanyeol lupa mengerjakannya, bahkan namja dengan mata bulat itu tak pernah pulang bersama lagi denganku lagi dengan alasan tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan Luhan sunbae pulang sendirian, lalu bagaimana denganku eoh? Tsk.

"Baekhyun-ah, jangan loyo begitu. Chanyeol tidak mungkin melupakanmu kok, kau kan sahabatnya!"

Aku tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, orang yang selalu saja menyemangatiku saat Chanyeol mulai mencampakanku. Sahabatnya? Yah sahabat juga masih terdengar bagus untuk hubungan kami, tapi dia lebih seperti teman menyapa saat pagi saja, karena setelah bel istirahat pertama berbunyi maka tidak akan ada Chanyeol lagi.

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo hyung, namja pendek itu memang senang mencari perhatian tahu! Hahaha."

Suara si hitam Kim Jongin mebuat _mood_-ku yang sudah naik satu persen menjadi minus sembilan puluh sembilan persen karena ulahnya. Aku berbalik dua puluh lima derajat dan Jongin sudah ada tepat di depanku, dengan kecepatan cahaya aku mengangkat kakiku dan memberikan tendangan brazillian andalan ku pada pantatnya.

"Akh!"

Aku tertawa dalam hati melihat si jelek Jongin mengaduh kesakitan dengan tangan yang mengusap-usap pantatnya. Kyungsoo dan si albino Sehun hanya menatap datar kearahku, tatapan bosan yang sering kulihat dan aku tidak perduli, salah sendiri mencari masalah dengan master hapkido Byun Baekhyun!

"Berhentilah bertengkar sebelum salah satu dari kalian babak belur atau kita akan gagal bermain untuk yang ke sekian kalinya." Ceramah Joonmyun hyung panjang yang hanya mendapat dengusan dariku, huft padahal senang rasanya melihat si hitam menderita.

xxx

**130610**

"Baekhyun hyung, jumat malam ada acara tidak?"

"Hn, wae?" Jawabku seadanya karena sibuk melukis kuku jari telunjuk ku dengan spidol merah permanen yang ada di tangan kananku. Sekarang aku sedang bersantai-santai dengan Sehun di pinggir pantai selepas bermain bola di lapangan tadi.

Tangan Sehun yang dingin merangkul bahu telanjangku—aku menggunakan kaos oblong karena tidak kuat dengan hawa panas yang selalu mengikutiku kemanapun, yah tentunya karena ini musim panas.

"Ayo datang ke pesta ulang tahun Sunwoo sunbae bersamaku!"

Aku mengerutkan kening, setahuku orang yang ingin datang ke pesta si namja _sok_ terkenal itu diharuskan membawa pacar masing-masing. Huh, seperti dia punya pacar saja!

"Sebegitu nya kah kau ingin datang ke pesta si congkak itu? Sampai mengajaku segala." Kudengar Sehun tertawa dan tangannya yang barusan ada di bahuku sekarang beralih mengacak rambutku yang memang sudah acak-acakan selepasa bertanding melawan tim Minseok hyung—yang terdapat Luhan sunbae di dalamnya.

"Bukan begitu, pokoknya kau harus berdandan secantik mungkin ya hyung."

"Aku lelaki, jadi aku tampan tuan Oh."

"Ya terserah kau saja, hyung."

Wajahku memerah saat aku menyadari Sehun tengah menempelkan bibirnya di pipi kiri ku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati wajah Sehun yang biasanya datar sekarang tersenyum lembut kearah ku. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dan kupikir aku telah melupakan Park Stupid Chanyeol.

xxx

**130614**

Sekarang hari Rabu, aku dan Sehun sudah resmi berpacaran dua hari lalu. Namja dengan paras super tampan—namun dingin—itu memintaku menjadi kekasihnya dengan cara yang tidak bisa di bilang romantis, tapi itu cukup untuk membuatku malu di hadapan anak-anak sekelas, dan si Park Babo Chanyeol tentu saja.

"Hyun chagi, perasaanku saja atau kau memang bertambah manis?"

Aku mendelik dan aku yakin pipiku pasti memerah sekarang. Walaupun gombalan Sehun selalu tak bermutu, tapi tetap saja dapat membuatku malu saat mendengarnya. "Berhentilah ber omong kosong, Sehunnie."

Sehun tersenyum dan kurasakan tangan dinginnya mengelus pipiku. Mataku membulat—yang ku yakin tak sempurna—saat Sehun menarik pelan rahangku dan kedua bibir kami bertemu. Rasa manis yang samar dapat kurasakan dari bibir Sehun, oh ciuman pertamaku!

Tanpa sadar aku meremas punggungnya dan kakiku bergerak gelisah diatas rerumputan saat Sehun menarik tengkuk ku. Bibirnya bergerak liar tanpa perintah diatas kelemahan otot-otot tubuhku yang telah melemas dari awal ciuman ini dimulai. Dengan kebodohan maksimal entah karena apa, aku malah membuka mulutku dan mengalungkan kedua lenganku pada bahu lebarnya.

Aku menutup mata, menikmati waktu bersama kami. Dan menikmati ciuman pertamaku juga tentunya.

xxx

**130613**

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Jongin memanggilku dari kejauhan dan aku hanya menunggu sampai si hitam itu sampai di depanku. Jongin masih terengah-engah ketika kedua tapak kakinya berada kurang dari satu meter di depan ujung sepatu nike ku.

"Aku melihat Sunbae yang berpacaran dengan Chanyeol hyung itu sedang bermesraan dengan Oh Sehun di taman belakang!"

Aku mengernyit meminta penjelasan dari wajah panik Jongin yang jelek dan semakin jelek setiap harinya. Jongin menghela napas kasar dan menepuk bahuku. Aku terperanjat dengan mata membesar yang—lagi-lagi—kuyakini tak akan terlihat begitu jelas.

"Pacar-si-Chanyeol-sedang-bermesraan-dengan-Oh-Sehun-PACARMU!"

"He?"

"Gosh! Byun Baekhyun!"

xxx

**130614**

Aku mematung di depan pintu mewah keluarga Cha yang terbuka lebar. Dari luar dapat kulihat orang yang merebut ciuman pertamaku—Sehun, sedang berbincang mesra dengan Luhan sunbae di pojok ruangan. Merasa Sehun sempat melihat ke arahku, aku hanya menunggu sampai hoobae kesayanganku itu menjemputku. Tapi apa? Namja itu malah melengos dan kembali berbincang dengan Luhan sunbae.

Kekesalanku memuncak dan aku pergi menjauh dari kediaman Sunwoo dan Hakyeon sunbae. Langit gelap dan udara malam yang dingin membuat jalanku melambat karena takut dan tanganku mulai mendingin. Aku mencari tahu dimana aku berada namun tak ada satu plang jalanpun yang dapat ku baca. Tiba-tiba perutku menjadi sangat sakit, aku hampir menangis dan aneh. Sakitnya menghilang namun pandanganku memburam, tanpa kusadari cahaya temaram dipinggir jalan sudah menghilang dan tergantikan kegelapan yang pekat.

xxx

**130615**

Mataku terasa berat dan sekeras apapun aku mencoba membukanya hanya kegelapan yang kurasakan. Tapi dalam kegelapan itu tiba-tiba ada cahaya asing yang samar terus membesar pertanda ia mendekat kearahku dan saat cahaya itu tepat di depanku sebuah prisma yang memantulkan warna pelangi meledak menjadi serpihan-serpihan kaca. Dapat kulihat diriku sendiri disana menutup mataku dari pecahan kaca hanya bermodalkan tanganku.

Seseorang menghampiriku dari belakang dan membawa prisma yang serupa tetapi terlihat lebih besar. Aku hendak meneriaki diriku sendiri tapi yang kudapati malah orang yang membawa prisma itu seperti mendekat kearahku—bukan kearah diriku yang bisa kulihat—dia mengangkat tangannya dan dengan pose akan melempar bola _baseball_ aku yakin dia akan melemparkan prisma kaca itu padaku.

Aku berteriak dan terbangun sepenuhnya dengan mata yang merah berair. Dadaku naik turun dengan napasku yang tidak beraturan, aku takut sangat takut. Aku menoleh dan kudapati ruangan asing yang tidak pernah kudatangi. Aku hendak menangis jika seseorang tidak masuk dari pintu maghoni yang ada di sudut ruangan.

"Ah? Akhirnya kau bangun juga, pemalas."

"Jongin!"

Aku berteriak memanggil Jongin dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Aku berlari dan memeluk Jongin erat, aku takut kegelapan yang semalam mendatangiku, aku takut tentang sakit yang teramat tiba-tiba menyerangku, aku takut akan mimpiku, aku takut dengan prisma yang pecah dan melukai sekujur tubuhku, aku takut kehilangan Sehun yang memang mungkin telah mencampakkan ku, aku takut akan semuanya. Aku menagis kencang di pelukan hangat Jongin.

"Aku takut. Takut sekali. Jongin, selamatkan aku." Aku meracau dalam ketakutanku. Jongin memapahku kembali ke ranjang dan mengusap-usap kepala dan punggungku yang terus bergetar.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, Baekhyun hyung."

"Tidak, semuanya tidak baik-baik saja."Aku menangis semakin keras dengan air mataku yang sudah mengalir terlalu banyak di pagi hari ini.

"Cup cup, kau sudah besar. Tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti ini."

Aku melihatnya tersenyum jahil dan aku hanya merengut kesal dengan hatiku yang masih kalut. Biarpun begitu aku merasa bebanku sedikit menghilang dan perasaanku meringan mendengar ejekan Jongin.

"Aku membencimu, hitam."

"Hahaha, aku tahu." Jongin berbaring dan aku mengikutinya. Aku menjadikan lengan atasnya bantalku dan tubuhnya sebagai gulingku.

"Kenapa aku ada di rumah mu?" Aku bertanya dengan suara kecil sambil menyesapi hangat yang berasal dari tubuh Jongin.

"Aku menemukanmu tiduran di depan toko sebelah, jadi kubawa kau masuk. Wajahmu terlihat seperti mayat semalam."

Aku mulai berpikir keras, "Benarkah? Sebenarnya apa yang salah denganku yah? Padahal aku sudah makan biskuit sebelum berangkat."

"Maksudmu?" Jongin menoleh padaku dan aku mengangkat bahuku.

Aku menceritakan semua yang terjadi semalam, mulai dari aku melihat Sehun berselingkuh sampai kesadaranku menghilang di tempat yang tidak ku kenal. Jongin mengangguk mengerti, "Akan kutanyakan perihal hilangnya kesadaranmu secara tiba-tiba pada dokter pribadi kami. Kalau aku ingat, sih." Katanya, ya benar aku sudah tahu dari dulu keluarga Jongin adalah keluarga kaya raya. Tantu saja karena dia juga adik dari Junmyun hyung.

xxx

"Jo-jongin? Siapa dia?"

"Oh? Ini anak sepupu ku. Dia menginap karena orang tuanya sedang pergi karena urusan pekerjaan."

Aku menatap anak dengan mata yang jernih itu gemas, anak yang setinggi pinggangku ini memiliki warna rambut yang sewarna kayu. "Adik manis, siapa nama mu?"

"Aku Ace Wu, umurku tujuh tahun dan aku bersekolah di Seoul International Elementary School. _Daddy_ dan _Mommy_ sedang pergi ke London jadi aku dititipkan di rumah paman Jongin, senang bertemu dengan noona." Jawabnya dan aku hanya terkesima melihat anak yang masih kelas satu sekolah dasar ini bicara begitu lancar.

"Ah senang bertemu denganmu juga, Ace. Namaku Byun Baekhyun, kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun hyung, tolong jangan panggil noona." Aku tersenyum dan mengusak surainnya, ia terlihat bingung dan aku sungguh ingin menjawil pipi tembamnya!

"Tapi kan kau perempuan?"

Aku melotot dan Jongin terbahak disebelahku, aku menyikut lengan lelaki hitam jelek disampingku dan kudapati dia meringis. Aku kembali terfokus pada Ace yang kini hanya menatapku dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus penuh harap yang entah apa maksudnya.

"Aku laki-laki, kau bisa lihat aku punya dada yang bidang seperti pamanmu." Kataku dan anak itu makin mengernyit bingung.

"Dada paman lebih bidang, sedangkan kau memiliki dada yang rata tapi sempit." Entah hilang kemana rasa gemasku karena wajahnya yang lucu, kini aku merasa dongkol-luar-biasa karena opini polosnya yang menyebalkan.

"Hahaha, Ace dia laki-laki. Kau bisa periksa celananya kalau tidak percaya!" Aku memiting leher si hitam dan lagi-lagi dia mengaduh. Ace tertawa dan kulihat dia bertepuk tangan.

"Iya, iya. Ace minta maaf ya hyung. Tapi Baekkie hyung mau tidak jadi _mommy _Ace sampai _mom_ pulang?"

"_Mo-mommy_?"

Aku ragu menjawab sampai pada akhirnya Jongin menepuk bahuku dan mengangguk. Aku kembali menatap Ace dan aku memeluk tubuh mungilnya erat.

"Tentu saja, anakku!"

xxx

"_Mom_,"

Aku menunduk kearah pahaku, Ace sedang menonton Keroro dari sofa yang kami duduki. Ace memeluk pinggangku dengan lengan pendeknya dan aku tersenyum merasakan hembusan napasnya di perutku.

"Tao _mommy_ berpasangan dengan _Daddy _Kris. Bagaimana kalau _mommy _sama paman Jongin?"

Aku melirik Jongin yang sedang memakan _potato chips_ di sofa lain di ruangan yang sama. Jongin? Menjadi appa? _Hell no_.

"Memangnya Ace tidak suka dengan _mommy _hingga memerlukan paman Jongin?" Aku mengusap-usap rambutnya yang halus dan kurasakan dia menggeleng di paha juga perut rataku.

"Yah _mommy_, _i like you alot_! _But i need a dad too_!"

Aku berhenti mengusap rambutnya dan berpikir sesaat. Ya sudahlah, toh hanya untuk sementara. Lagipula hanya berpura-pura, bolehlah di coba.

"_Ok_, _just call your daddy, _Ace."

Ace mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku gembira, manis sekali. Aku tersenyum dan mengecup pipinya. Ace turun dari sofa yang kududuki dan beranjak ke sofa yang Jongin tiduri. Aku tersenyum maklum, saat aku ingin berbaring aku melihat ponselku tergeletak begitu saja di meja.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan mengambil ponsel dengan layar 7.2 inch itu asal. Baru kuingat aku belum mengabari keluargaku setelah kejadian semalam saat aku lihat dua puluh delapan pesan masuk dan limabelas panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor yang sama, nomor eomma.

"Oh pasti eomma sangat khawatir!"

Aku menggerutu pada diriku sendiri dan menggeser layar ponselku ke kiri, menelpon eomma dengan nada sambung yang hanya berbunyi sekali.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Byun Baekhyun! Kenapa tidak mengangkat telepon eomma eoh? Mau jadi anak nakal begitu?"_

"Eo-"

"_Dimana kau sekarang anak nakal? Eomma akan menarikmu pulang!_"

"Yah eomma, dengarkan aku!"

Rengek ku dan bisa kudengar eomma menghela napasnya, aku sungguh merasa bersalah membuat eomma kesusahan. Tapi kan ini bukan semuanya salahku, iya kan? Ergh bodohnya kau Byun Baekhyun, ini jelas salahmu sepenuhnya! Tapi, ada faktor kesalahan si bodoh Sehun dan Luhan sunbae juga sih.

"Semalam aku menginap di rumah Jongin."

"_Jongin? Siapa itu Jongin? Kau sudah punya pacar huh? Yah, kau ini masih sekolah!_"

"Bukan begitu eomma!" Kesalku, kekasih Jongin? Yang benar saja!

"_Lalu maksudmu seperti apa, Byun Baekhyun? Eomma tidak mau tahu, sekarang-pulang!_"

"Yah eomma! Aku sedang membantu Jongin mengurus keponakannya, namanya Ace. Bahkan dia sedang menganggapku ibunya, mana mungkin aku meningglkannya kan?"

"_Baiklah kali ini kumaafkan kau, Byun pesan pada eomma kapan kau akan pulang dan alasanmu menginap._"

"Ye, arraseo."

"_Baik-baik disana. Annyeong._"

**PIP**

Aku menurunkan ponselku dan mulai mengetik pesan pada eomma, kulihat Ace kembali berlari kearahku dan aku memeluknya. Ace tertawa dan aku tersenyum. Aku merasa sempurna.

_Aku akan pulang sekitar dua atau tiga hari lagi, aku tidak tahu.  
Aku menginap karena semalam aku pingsan di dekat rumah Jongin, jangan tanya kenapa aku juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas, perutku sakit dan aku sudah bangun dengan keadaan sehat._

xxx

_**Usahakan nanti sore pergi ke rumah sakit. Kita bertemu di lobby.**_

Aku membanting ponselku ke tempat kosong yang ada disebelahku, Jongin sedang menemani Ace tidur siang di kamar yang menjadi tempatku tidur semalam, kamar Jongin.

"Eomma terlalu berlebihan."

Komentarku yang tidak mendapat sahutan dari siapapun, aku berbaring diatas sofa dan kurasakan kembali perutku berdenyut menyakitkan. Rasa sakit itu menyerangku lagi tapi sekarang keadaan kurasa jauh lebih buruk, aku kesulitan bernapas. Aku mencoba menggapai udara dengan tanganku, tapi tiba-tiba tulang dan persendian di seluruh tubuhku terasa makin menyakiti diriku. Dan aku berpikir, aku akan mati.

xxx

Aku membuka mataku, aku melihat eomma, Jongin dan Ace sedang menatapku sedih. Terlebih Ace. Aku memeriksa diriku dan aku melihat selang oksigen, selang infus, dan selang-selang aneh lainnya menempel pada tubuhku.

Aku tidak perlu bertanya apa yang terjadi padaku, semuanya cukup jelas. Sakit itu menyerangku lagi dan Jongin yang melihatku sekarat membawaku ke rumah sakit dan kebetulan eomma juga mempunyai janji denganku. Dan disinilah aku sekarang, seperti mayat hidup. Hanya bisa balas menatap mereka dengan tatapan kosong.

Pasti asmaku kambuh, dan sakit perut itu.. ah pasti karena semalam aku tidak makan apapun. Ya aku tahu.

xxx

**130620**

"Kau yakin tidak mau pulang ke rumah?"

Aku menggeleng dan eomma hanya menghela napasnya. Aku memeluk eomma dan mencium pipi kirinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, eomma sendiri yang bilang kan? Lagipula orang tua Ace belum datang, aku masih harus menjadi ibunya."

Eomma mengusap rambutku dan tersenyum sedih. "Kau anak baik, Baekhyun. Eomma tidak ingin kehilanganmu, jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan lupa minum obatmu dan jangan terlalu banyak melakukan aktivitas yang menguras tenaga. Dan-"

"Eomma~"

"Dan jangan bermain sepak bola dulu! Kalau ingin berolahraga kau cukup mengelilingi kamar dua kali, oke?"

"Mana ada olahraga begitu," Cibirku. "Aku mengerti, sampai ketemu beberapa hari lagi eomma! Jongin dan Ace sudah menungguku."

Aku melambaikan tanganku dan eomma membalasnya dengan lambaian yang sama. Aku berlari kearah Jongin dan Ace yang menunggu di depan mobil Jongin. Lirih aku mendengar eomma memanggilku jadi aku kembali menoleh tanpa mendekat.

"Byun Baekhyun adalah anakku yang paling baik! Jaga kesehatanmu, eomma mencintaimu!"

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum, memalukan memang di tempat umum seperti ini eomma berteriak-teriak seperti itu, tapi entah mengapa rasanya aku ingin menangis.

xxx

Aku berbaring bersama dengan Ace di kamar Jongin, Jongin sedang mandi. Jam yang berada di nakas menunjukan pukul tujuh dan entah mengapa aku sudah merasa mengantuk, entahlah rasanya hari ini begitu melelahkan walaupun tidak ada satu hal pun yang menguras tenagaku.

"_Mom_ terlihat pucat."

Aku menatap Ace yang menjadikan lenganku bantal untuk ia tiduri, aku menyingkirkan poninya dan mengecup keningnya. "Tidak, _mom _hanya kelelahan. Nah sekarang tidurlah, _mom _sudah mengantuk. Hoam." Aku menguap untuk meyakinkan Ace, dan anak kelas satu sekolah dasar itu hanya mengangguk dan memelukku. Menjadikanku bantal sekaligus gulingnya, benar-benar satu paket huh?

Aku hampir menyusul Ace jika saja si Kim Black Jongin tidak mengajaku bicara, aku sudah sangat mengantuk dan anak ini malah menggangguku. Oh Tuhan!

"Sudah minum obatmu, hyung?"

"Sudah."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Jangan ganggu, aku sedang mencoba tidur."

"Hm."

Aku kembali memejamkan mataku, sedikit lagi aku mencapai alam mimpiku tapi lagi-lagi suara itu mengacaukannya.

"Apa disini banyak nyamuk, hyung?"

"Ish, tidak. Kenapa sih? Kubilang jangan ganggu kan?"

"Maaf, tapi aku bingung darimana asal bintik-bintik merah di lenganmu jika bukan karena nyamuk."

"Huh?"

Aku melihat tangan kiriku yang tidak digunakan sebagai bantal oleh Ace, dan benar. Tanganku dipenuhi oleh bintik-bintik merah yang aneh, aku tidak kaget sedikitpun. Hal ini sering terjadi ketika aku hampir mengakhiri hariku pada malam hari. Jadi aku berpikir ini hal wajar yang terjadi ketika malam menjelang.

xxx

**130621**

Aku bangun dari tidurku dan saat kulihat sekitarku, semua sudah rapi. Aku hampir menjerit saat melihat pukul berapa sekarang, jam 10.48 Oh pasti Ace sedang kelaparan sekarang!

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur, membereskan selimut dan sepreinya dengan cepat. Segera menggosok gigiku di wastafel dan berlari keluar kamar. Aku kaget bukan main! Keterkejutan yang menghinggapiku bukan karena melihat Ace dan Jongin sedang terkapar kelaparan di depan televisi, tapi ada seorang ahjussi yang sedang memangku Ace. Wajahnya menyeramkan dan lelaki itu sungguh tinggi!

"A-Ace?"

Ace dan laki-laki yang menggendongnya menoleh padaku, dan aku hanya bisa membisu di depan pintu kamar Jongin. Aku bahkan tidak sempat berpikir dimana Jongin sekarang.

"_Mom_!" Serunya dan aku masih diam di tempat, bingung.

Aku menggaruk tengkuk ku yang entah karena alasan apa seperti minta disentuh. "Ma-maaf, _mom _bangun kesiangan." Aku berkata, nyaris menggumam, seperti mencicit mungkin.

Ace meronta dan turun dari pangkuan namja itu, berlari mendekatiku dan memeluk lingkar pinggangku. Aku berjongkok sampai kepala kami sejajar, aku melihat matanya yang jernih.

"Siapa paman itu, sayang?"

Ace tersenyum sumringah dan hal itu membuatku semakin bingung. "Itu _dad_!"

"_Dad_? Jongin.. berubah?"

Aku melirik ke belakang tubuh mungil di depanku dan laki-laki itu masih ada, memperhatikan kami. Apa benar itu Jongin? Dia melakukan operasi plastik?

"Bukan begitu, itu _daddy_. Bukan paman Jongin!"

Paman Jongin. Benar. Laki-laki tinggi itu pasti ayah Ace, mereka memiliki mata yang sama. Ah, akhirnya orang tua Ace pulang.

Aku tidak perlu bangun pagi-pagi, tidak perlu membuat sarapan, tidak lagi mengeloni Ace agar cepat tidur, menemani dia mandi, bermain robot, dan menonton DVD bersama. Aku bisa pulang ke rumah sekarang, eomma akan sangat senang, kan?

"_Mom_?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang sempat tertunduk, Ace menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"_Mom_ kenapa menangis?!"

Aku melihat diriku sendiri, benar, aku menangis. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Ace, walaupun semuanya melelahkan tapi memetik bunga dandelion di taman bersama Ace dan Jongin akan membuatku melupakan semua hal yang membuatku letih. Mendengar dengkuran halus Ace yang tertidur lelap akan membuatku tenang, menyuapinya makanan mengingatkanku bagaimana kasih sayang seorang Ibu. Aku tidak rela Ace harus pergi. Aku membutuhkannya.

"Ah, ha-hanya kelilipan."

Aku bangkit dan berlari masuk ke kamar, meninggalkan Ace dan appanya diluar. Aku mengunci pintu dan tubuhku merosot tanpa komando.

"_Mom_! Buka pintunya, huweee!"

Aku memejamkan mataku, air mata yang sedari tadi gagal kutahan kembali merembes dari pelupuk mataku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, isakkan keluar sedikit demi sedikit yang membuatku sulit mendapat oksigen.

"_Mom_! Huweee buka pintunya, Ace ingin lihat _mommy_, ingin memeluk pi-pinggang _mommy_ hiks," Pukulan-pukulan Ace pada pintu terasa ke punggungku yang sedang bersandar. Aku jahat, tapi aku tidak ingin.. benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Ace, sama seperti kehilangan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Aku takut.

Dan bayangan akan mimpiku waktu itu kembali datang, aku tidak dapat lagi menahan tangisku. Aku menangis kencang sekali di dalam kamar yang kosong itu.

"Ace sayang _mommy_, buka pintunya huweee,"

"Ace sudah jangan menangis, _mommy_ akan ikut sedih kalau mendengar Ace menangis."

"_Dad_.. _mommy _sedang menangis di dalam. Ace harus mengusap air mata _mommy_.. Kalau tidak, _mommy_ tidak akan berhenti menangis,"

"Ace.."

"_Mommy_! Apa _mommy _sakit lagi? Tunggu, Ace akan ambilkan obat _mommy_!"

Bisa kudengar derap langkah Ace menjauh, aku menangis semakin menyedihkan. Tuhan, kau bisa menghukumku, aku sangat jahat pada malaikatmu. Aku telah membuatnya bersedih.

"Ace.. Ace.."

Aku melirihkan namanya, tidak mau kejadian yang terjadi pada Chanyeol juga Sehun terjadi lagi aku berdiri dan memutar anak kunci, membuka pintu kamar.

Aku melihat Ace berlari kearahku dengan obatku ditangannya, lengkap bersama air mineral. Tangisanku semakin parah melihat wajah Ace yang dipenuhi air mata karena kejadian kurang dari sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Ace.."

"_Mommy_, ini! Cepat minum, hiks."

Ace mengangkat kedua tangannya dan aku menyambut tubuhnya dengan pelukan. Gelas dan obat itu terjatuh mengotori lantai dan aku tidak peduli.

"Ace.. Ace.."

"_Mommy_, obatnya ja-jatuh.. hiks,"

"Maafkan _mommy_, _mommy_ hanya takut kehilangan Ace. _Mommy _sayang Ace. Sayang sekali," Aku memejamkan mataku, memeluk Ace semakin erat.

"Ace juga sayang _mommy_, huks huks."

_Ace, berjanjilah. Di peringatan pemakaman _mom_ nanti, datanglah bersama keluargamu. Keluargamu yang sebenarnya. Mungkin anakmu, cucumu, atau mungkin hanya dengan Jongin dan orang tuamu. _Mom _akan sangat senang. Kau tahu Ace? _Mom _punya firasat. Pertanda buruk, _mom _harap saat firasat itu benar terjadi.. tetaplah tersenyum. _Mom _menyayangimu._

xxx

**130622**

"Baekhyun hyung mau pulang?"

Aku memutar bola mataku jengah mendengar pertanyaan tak bermutu Jongin. "Menurutmu apa yang aku lakukan? Membawa semua pakaianku dan merapikan kamarmu, apa itu harus dipertanyakan lagi?"

"Yah," Jongin memandangi ujung kakinya yang bergerak gusar, aku mengernyit melihat sikap Jongin seperti perempuan yang mau menyatakan cintanya.. akan terlihat manis memang, tapi jika Jongin yang melakukannya jelas.. ergh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Menggelikan." Komentarku jujur sambil meninju pelan bahunya. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan tiba-tiba memelukku.

"Menginaplah sehari lagi."

"Pikirkan nasib eomma ku di rumah, tuan hitam."

Aku tertawa dan melepas pelukannya pada pinggangku. Aku mengusap rambutnya, "Kau menyukai huh? Hahaha."

Jongin dengan tiba-tiba menatapku tajam dan menurunkan tanganku yang tadinya ada di kepalanya. Tanpa di duga, Jongin mengangguk. "Ya, aku menyukaimu hyung. Jauh sebelum kau dan Sehun berpacaran."

Aku mencerna perkataan Jongin, butuh waktu cukup lama untuk benar-benar memahaminya. Anak ini tidak sedang mengerjaiku kan? Jika iya akan kutendang lagi pantatnya.

"Aku serius, hyung." Rasanya seperti tersengat mendengar pengakuan Jongin. Jongin.. bisa membaca pikiran?

Aku kembali dikejutkan dengan bibirku yang tiba-tiba terasa hangat dan basah, saat aku sadar akan situasi aku tahu Jongin telah mengambil ciuman keduaku.

xxx

**130626**

Chanyeol datang dari pintu yang ada disudut ruangan putih yang membosankan ini. Dia datang dengan Kyungsoo, Junmyun hyung dan Sehun dibelakangnya. Dimana Jongin? Kekasih macam apa dia, aku sedang sakit begini tidak datang menjenguk.

"Kau sudah baikkan, Baekhyun?"

Aku tersenyum membalas pertanyaan Chanyeol, "Kuharap begitu. Aku bosan makan bubur."

Aku mendengar semua orang yang berada di ruang rawatku tertawa maklum, kecuali satu. Sehun. Dia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan super-abstrak yang tidak bisa kuartikan begitu saja. Sehun mendekat kearah ranjangku dan mengusap rambutku, aku merengut.

"Maafkan aku-"

"Ah! Jongin!"

Aku dan Sehun menoleh kearah pintu, dapat kulihat Jongin datang dengan seikat bunga yang familiar di genggamannya. Itu dandelion, bunga yang suka kami petik bersama-sama. Aku, Jongin dan anak kami, kekeke~Ace!

"Woah, Ace!"

Yang lebih dulu mengunjungiku menatap bingung padaku. "Itu dandelion, hyung. Bukan Ace, apa pengelihatanmu terganggu juga?" Koreksi Kyungsoo.

Aku mengedikkan bahuku dan menggapai bunga-bunga cantik itu ke dekapanku. "Terima kasih Jongin." Aku rasa mataku memanas, ah hal apapun yang berhubungan dengan Ace akan membuatku sangat sensitif.

"Aku.. suka sekali, Ace."

xxx

"Libur musim panas tahun lalu aku habiskan dengan bermain sepak bola, makan es krim, dan es serut. Tapi tahun ini kenapa harus kujalani di ruangan bau antibiotik ini? Menyebalkan."

"Kalau sudah sembuh, baru hyung bisa melakukan sewajarnya yang hyung lakukan tahun lalu. Makanya ikuti nasehat dokter."

Sehun menceramahiku dan aku hanya mengutuknya dalam hati, tahu apa anak ini. Terkurung dikamar yang bukan rumahmu tentu bukan hal yang menyenangkan—kamar Jongin adalah pengecualian.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. siapa itu Ace?"

Aku menoleh pada Sehun yang duduk di jendela yang terbuka lebar. Sungguh terlihat tampan dengan matahari terbenam sebagai _background_ dari pemandangan sore hari. Aku tersenyum sambil kembali memandangi bunga yang diberikan Jongin.

"Dia.. alasanku mempertahankan hidupku." Dahinya berkerut. "Bagaimana denganmu dan Luhan sunbae?" Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sehun menghela napasnya, aku bisa melihat kekecewaan yang teramat di wajahnya yang tampak lesu. Tanpa diberi tahu pun jawabannya sudah jelas, mereka tidak baik-baik saja.

"Kau pasti menemukan yang lebih baik, Sehunnie."

"Dan aku harap itu kau, hyung. Tapi sayangnya, aku sudah kehilangan kesempatanku."

Aku mencoba tertawa, dan aku tertawa seperti biasa walaupun tak ada hasrat ingin tertawa. Aku sadar Sehun tak bergeming dan malah menatapku dengan wajah yang—oh aku bahkan berapa banyak rasa sakit yang ia tanggul di tubuh tegap yang tampak rapuh itu.

Aku berhenti tertawa, menyisakan kecanggungan. Denga tiba-tiba aku kembali bersuara, bukan karena aku menghibur Sehun tetapi karena batuk yang rasanya oh Tuhan, sakit sekali. Satu menit kulewati dengan terus terbatuk, tenggorokanku sudah sangat sakit tapi batuknya tak mau berhenti. Aku tidak bisa memperdulikan lagi bagaimana reaksi Sehun, aku terlalu terpaku kepada darah segar yang keluar dari mulutku.

Air mataku mengalir tiba-tiba, dan aku tahu. Waktunya sudah dekat.

xxx

**200627**

"Baekhyun hyung, akhirnya aku berhasil menjadi dokter."

Ace memandang sedih ke depan, dimana bunga dandelion yang baru dipetiknya dibaringkan diatas makam Baekhyun yang meninggal tepat tujuh tahun yang lalu. Ace sudah besar dan menjadi anak yang tampan seperti keinginan Baekhyun dan kedua orang tua kandungnya, dia sudah duduk di bangku sekolah menengah. Dan Jongin telah lulus dari Fakultas Kedokteran dua hari yang lalu.

"Sekarang, aku bisa membantu orang tetap hidup dengan sehat."

Jongin mengusap batu nisan yang terukir dengan hangul bertuliskan Byun Baekhyun iitu perih. Andai saja ia dapat mengantisipasi sakit yang selama ini kekasihnya rasakan diperutnya, bercak merah yang timbul di kulit putihnya, sesak napas yang tiba-tiba datang menyerang, dan juga aduan-aduan kakunya semua persendian yang ada padanya. Jongin seharusnya tahu, Baekhyun terkena kanker darah.

Ayah Baekhyun meninggal dengan penyebab yang sama, yah, ayah Baekhyun lah yang mewariskan penyakit itu pada anak bungsunya.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung."

"Ace rindu _mommy_."

Jongin menoleh dan mengusak surai coklat Ace, memeluk keponakan sekaligus 'anaknya' bersama Baekhyun dalam haru. Jongin maupun Ace melihatnya, Baekhyun mengunjungi mereka dalam hitungan detik hanya dengan menampakan cahaya sewarna pelangi yang keluar dari sebuah prisma. Baekhyun tampak sangat cantik walaupun tak dapat dilihat dengan jelas.

Yang ditinggalkan tersenyum haru dengan kedua tangan saling terpaut. Bulan Juni akan selalu mereka jalani dengan semangat ekstra, demi Baekhyun.

"_Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana sedihnya aku mengetahui aku harus dirawat di ruma sakit saat seharusnya aku menikmati musim panas yang sangat kusukai. Tapi aku tahu penyakit ini tidak bisa menungguku lagi, _Abeoji _pasti merindukanku, jadi aku dengan senang hati akan menemaninya. Aku akan dengan sabar menunggu _eomma_, Jongin, dan juga Ace menemuiku disebelah _abeoji_ nanti._

_Aku ingin Jongin menceritakan bagaimana rasanya membantu orang untuk tetap hidup saat nanti bertemu denganku, Jongin pasti jadi dokter! Seperti cita-citaku dulu._

_Aku ingin Ace menjadi anak laki-laki yang tampan sama sepertiku._

_Aku ingin, semuanya menyukai musim panas dan bunga dandelion. Sama sepertiku"_

**FIN**

**ALOHA~**

Yow balik lagi bersama sukro yow yow –rappbyun style- /?

Maapin sukro yang malah bikin epep baru bukannya lanjutin Lifetime for Chanyeol -_-v

Udah gitu maapkan sukro kekasihku tertjinta, kamu aku buat _is dead _disini /?

Gimana-gimana? Angstnya gimana? :v aneh ya? Huhuhu maapkan aku ageyn~~ sukro banyak gaya banget ya pake bikin one-shoot segala padahal tauk gabakal dapet _feel_-nya -_-a

Begitulah akhirnya 15 halaman Ms. Word ini berakhir;')

**Review jebal? ;***


End file.
